A Story At Hogwarts
by wolfgirl29271
Summary: Tara Wolf a wolf halfdemon go's to Hogwarts to teach CoMC...she meets Gage Ahriman...and the adventure begins...plz R&R!
1. New Comer

(chapter 1. new comer)  
the headmaster sat in his strate backed chair wearing his dark green robes looking up at his owl, he wisperd to it "stormy go to Professor Ahriman and send him in please" the gray owl looked at him for a momentt then flew out the open window off to the history of magic office.

Professor Ahriman sat quietly in the plush armchair of his office. As his green eyes skimmed the pages of the book in his hands, Sun Pin's _Military Methods_, he couldn't help but notice the shifting of the clouds outside his window. He smiled slightly to himself as he returned to his reading...

a gray owl flew into the professors office and snaped it's beak at Ahriman. trying to get it's job done it flew over to him and landed on his desk.

Ahriman smiled at the creature as he sat down his book. "Ah, I assume you would be Albus' owl...Well," he started as he rose from his seat. "I suppose I'll go see what he needs." He turned away from the owl and left his office, leaving the door open for the bird to leave.

Ahriman smiled as he walked into the headmaster's office, finding the owl had beat him back. He walked before the desk and stood as he addressed the man. "Evening, Albus. I believe you wished to see me?"

he looked over his interlocked fingers and saw professor ahriman stanging in front of his desk. "ahh yes...there is someone coming to the grounds soon...i wish for you to go to the cottage by the forest and wait for them." he looked at gage waiting for his answer

Ahriman flashed a smile at the man. "Of course, I'll go there at once." He turned on his heel and walked away from the office, travelling swiftly towards the cottage.


	2. Tara Wolf

((chapter 2. Tara Wolf)

it started raining as Tara Wolf made her way to Hogwarts school. she had been walking for a verry long time and was starting to lose the feeling in her legs. her dark blue robes where cut and muddy and her hat was cut in menny places but still seemd to be in use. she started shaking as she saw a small cottage. walking over to it she saw a man standing in the door way. she smiled weakly reaching the door way. "cold..." she said in a weak voice her eyes closed and she feel to the ground out cold.

As Ahriman waited in the doorway of the small cottage, he looked out through the rain to see a woman approaching. When she passed out, he rushed out to her and knelt by her side. "Ma'am, ma'am?" When she didn't stir, he gathered her in his arms and quickly made his way into the cottage, setting her down on the couch before the small fireplace. He removed her ripped hat, then knelt by the fireplace to make a fire to warm her.

Dumbledore walked to his window and saw Professor Ahriman run to the aid of the  
half-demon. he smiled and mutterd something flicking his wand at a tea cup on his desk it flew over to him and filled with hot green tea. he sipped it and watched the Professor enter the cottage carrying the half-demon in his arms.

(sorry it was so short but i had to do it so i could make chapter 3!)


	3. Halfdemon?

(chapter 3. half-demon?)

when he removed her hat. the thing he saw he did not beleave they where there. white wolves ears on the top of her head. was she a demon? no no she couldnt be a demon she had human blood. he knew this because of the blood from her cuts on her legs. she opend her eyes slowly and looked up to see the strang man stanging over her. "where...? hogwarts?" she said and she touched the top of her head then she stoped. Where was her hat! she saw it lieing next to her and she looked back up at the man still standing over her. "I umm...well...first off my name is Tara...I've come from far away to become care of magical creatures teacher...and i'm um...a half-demon..." she looked away from him knowing he would probly kick her out for being what she was...she waiting her eyes closed ready for harsh words and maybe a beating if he really hated her kind...

Ahriman smiled slightly at the woman. "I"m Gage, welcome to Hogwarts." He lay the hat in his hands beside the couch, then turned to tend to the newborn fire. As he prodded at the logs, he spoke to her. "So, a half-demon, huh?" He had met many half-demons and fullbloods in his travels. "I hear we've gotten another teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts..." His voice trailed off as he thought. Should he tell her that _he _was an Ancient? That _he _was a Guardian? The Ancients were a noble line of people, the first to receive magicks from the demons in the beginning. The Guardians were a small group of said people who worked to protect the mortals from the demons should they decided humans were not 'fit' for their gifts...Ahriman turned back to the fire...he _was _a thinned down Guardian...He decided against it...

she opend her eyes looking up at him. "another half-demon?" _I'm not alone... _she thought. "I've come to teach...Dumbledore told me to come and stay he said there would be protection here--" she stoped. she didn't want him to know that she was being chaced and fallowed. she smiled at him for the first time showing the beauty and glow of her slitly pale face. "your a teacher?" she said siting up. her robes where driping wet. she pulled them off to show a small thin body coverd in a white under shurt and black pants. her hair was long and a dark brown with a hint of gold from sun bleach. her eyes sparkled with a magic flame blue.  
and her white wolves ears--witch seemed to be the strangest thing apon her--they seemed to twitch sometimes as thou she wa listening for movent outside. looking back up at him she asked "are there any robes i can borrow?" she coughed. he saw her face was slitly red. witch probly ment she had been in the rain and cold for a long time and probly had a cold.

Ahriman looked at her as he heard the words. She was truly beautiful...  
"Ah, I think she's a full-demon, but not really a pureblood, something about the government made her. But she's demon nonetheless." He stood slowly and removed his green robes. Under them, he wore a grey vest and white button-up shirt and black trousers. His shoulder-length black hair had streaks of white in it, and was pulled into a low ponytail. "I'm certain that between me and the other demon--I'm not certain who she is--you will be protected here." He held out the robes. "And, I know they won't fit, but you can borrow mine...I don't know if there are any spares in here."

smiling at him she took the robes. they where slitly to big for her small body but never the less she put them on. "there warm..." she wisperd more to herself than to him. she stood up and stratend for a moment and then fell next to him on the couch. "my legs seem to be tired still." she laughed then coughed her face looked reder then before. "it's verry cold..." she said and she looked at Gage her eyes now looked tired but the blue flames still seemed to be going. even from next to him his face not at all that close to hers he could feel the heat coming from it. maybe a fever... if it was a fever it was a bad one becase he could feel it even from where he was.

He let out a sigh...she was extremely beautiful..."It looks like you were out in the cold for a while. There might be something around her to help..." He stood and looked around the room for anything--it was bare. "Or not." He looked back down at her angelic face. "Maybe I can find something back in the castle. Do you want to come with or stay or--you make the call."

looking into his hansom green eyes she smiled. "I dont think i should be alone--" she stoped her self again and continued from anew. "I mean..I would rather not be alone...could i come with you?"

He smiled at her. "Certainly," he replied in a friendly voice. He held out his arm to support her.

she stood shaking slitly and reached out and took his hand. her hands were verry soft and verry delecet. they felt as thou if you held on to them to hard they mite brake into millions of small peaces. "thank you Gage" she said her voice sounded beautiful almost as beautiful as her face and body. she grabed her hat put it on and walked out the door with him. it was still raining and it seemed to have gotin alot worse from the time they had been out in it awhile ago. the rain hammard onto there bodys as they walked even thou she had Gage's robes on she shook with cold. and Gage looked no better but he did not shake because of his strangth. he seemed to have a slitly worryed look on his face as he looked at her red face. she saw him looking at her and smiled. and walked up to the castle doors. when they reached the doors she looked extreamly tired and weak. her legs did not seem to walk to hold her up anymore because she feel down on her knee's. "I'm sorry Gage..my legs are tired from all this walking i've had to do all week long with _no stop or rest..._" she smiled as thou it ment nothing to _not sleep or eat for a week_ then grabed his hand and got to her feet.

Ahriman looked at her as he frowned at himself. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? You shouldn't even be walking." With great ease, he picked her up in his arms before she knew what to do and carried her to the hospital wing.


	4. In The Hospital Wing

(Chapter 4. in the hospital wing)

Gage carryed Tara into the hospital wing and layed her down on a bed. "thank you" she said in a wisperd voice. she looked verry pale and something seemed strange other then the facted that she had wolf's ears. she smiled at him her beauty was amazing. "I'll rest now and let the nurse heal my cuts and bruses...thank you again." she said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. but one thing kept in Gage's mind. _What was wrong with her?_ she couldnt be that sick with _only_ a cold... something was wrong...and he hoped to find out as soon as Madam Pomfrey had heald her.

Gage looked around the wing and saw Madam Pomfrey enter. "Poppy!" he called out to her. When she came to the bed, he continued as he looked down at the sleeping woman. "She's been out in the rain, so she may have a cold, but I think there's something more...It almost looks familiar..." He saw the features of Ms. Wolf's face and they were on the tip of his mind...He had seen that before...

"It's alright Professor Ahriman." said Madam Pomfrey as she looked at Tara asleep on the bed. "you wait over there and I'll come get you when i've heald her and done testings on her." she said and she pointed to a chair at the other end of the room.

"Alright," Ahriman nodded as he sat in the chair she had pointed to. He watched as she proceeded to give the woman potions and looked her over. _Hmm, good thing Dumbledore asked me to go meet her..._

after awhile Madam Pomfrey walked over to Gage. "Gage...I've checked her and she is alright...but..." the woman stoped looking at the ground. she didn't know where to begin.

"Well, come on Poppy," he said with a smile. "Unless she's dying..." He waited for the woman.

"no no! she's not dieing...she's..." she stoped again and looked into Gage's green eyes. "she pregnant professor..." the words seemed to clang off the walls never ending.

Ahriman was speechless as he looked behind Pomfrey to the woman. "Oh," he managed to utter. He looked at the ground. _The pregnant glow, should have known that...that means she's got someone...why would she be out alone if she's pregnant and taken?_

pomfrey looked at gage. "she's waking up and the said your name...i think you should go to her bed side. I'll be over here finshing some paper work professor." she said and she walked away to a desk at the other end of the room.


	5. your uhh pregnant

(Chapter 5. your...uhh...pregnant...)

Ahriman looked at her odd. "She called for me?" he asked half to himself. He stood and walked over to the woman's bed and looked down into her blue eyes. He smiled at her. "And how may I be of service?"

she still looked pale. "whats wrong with me?..." she said coughing. "I know i dont just have a cold...I've been sick for a few days." she said looking into his hansom green eyes. she felt sick and cold. she sat up and coughed again. _whats wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. she looked up at gage again he seemed to be in some kind of trance. "Gage?" she said stairing at him

_Heh, and she doesn't know?_ He half smiled as he looked down at the ground. "Uh...well..." He looked back up to her. He seemed to be wrestling with something. He let out a deep breath. "Uh, you're...you're...um...you're pregnant," he finally managed to say.

her eyes whidend. "I..." for some reason her eyes filled with tears and sadness. if anyone saw this they would start crying or be deply deprest. her beauty was now sadend. tears roled down her face and fell onto her lap. she couldnt control her sobs. the only thing she could say was "Tom..." and she said it in a shaky voice. what was wrong with her?

Ahriman glanced around the room anxiously as he thought of what he could do. He was tempted to hug her, but they had just met...Instead, he pulled out a small cotton handkerchief and handed it to the woman as he watched her tears.

she took it and whiped her eyes. "tom..." she said softly. "he was...my husben...and...the dark lord--as they call him-- killed my husben because he was trying to protected me..." she stoped talking and held onto her stomach then she looked up at Gage. even thou they had just met she did what he couldnt do. she huged him. her body felt so warm and soft. he could feel her heart beat next to his chest. "what...what can...i do now..." she wisperd into his chest still shaking with sobs.  
Ahriman, shocked at first, wrapped his arms around the woman and held her tight as she cried. "It'll be okay," he said, his eyes misting over with his own tears at the memories of the ones he had lost...at least she would have the child, even if the father would not be there. He closed his eyes as he held her as he thought of Amelia...

"The baby could use a father," Professor Rain suggested, looking at Gage, straight in the eye.

she let go of him and got out of the bed. "well I can't stay here forever..." she said looking at him and smiling. "will you come with me to the cottage where we last were...I left my things there...I have food and cloths..." she looked out the window and then back to him her eyes had that same strong blue light. "please...wont you come with me?..." she asked him. she really wanted someone with her...she didn't want to be alone...they would come if she was alone...

Professor Rain chuckled.  
_They're falling in love, aren't they._ She thought.  
"Gage, I can go too, but if you want to..." She said smiling.

Gage stood slowly and offered his arm to Ms. Wolf. "Of course I will accompany you..." He glanced at Professor Rain, unsure of what was going on. "You can come with us if you like."

"No, I'll be fine." Professor Rain said. "You two go ahead. Be carerful, Miss."

she heald onto his arm and walked with him outside. "i'm sorry professor rain where are my manners." she sad laughing softly "I'm Tara Wolf I've come to teacher care of magical creatures. and as you heard..." she stoped trying not to start crying again. "as you just heard...there will be a new child at hogwarts soon..." she said smiling up at the gray sky. the rain fell down like rocks. and then wind almost blew them off there feet. it was verry dangorus to be out in a storm like this. thunder roared in the sky the wind was over powering they where almost there when CRACK! lightning hit an old tree with a cracking noise as loud as a cannon being fired. Tara screamed pulling Gage and professor rain out of the way of the tree. but she didn't get out in time. the rain still pooring over them professor rain and ahriman stood up. there was an old tree lieing on the ground. but Tara was no where to be seen...


	6. Tara!

(Chapter 6. Tara!)

Jerry ran up in the storm.

"Professor Wolf, i heard that you were ill, so i bought you these." He held out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "Get well soon, miss wolf, and congratulations on your new child. Ive got to go and see Madam Pomfrey. I think there is something wrong with my metamorphagus powers. Well, bye the-aargh!" A part of the roof fell on him and he was buried under the rubble

"NO!"  
Ahriman watched helplessly as Ms. Wolf threw him out of the way of the tree and as the roof collapsed over the boy. He had to find the professor, but he had to help the boy, and he couldn't be in two places at once. "DUMAS!" he shouted as he got to his feet and began lifting pieces of the rubble. He had to call for the demon, she would sense him above the sounds of the storm. _Hurry you damned demon!_ he thought as he continued to lift pieces.

From a second story window, a figure fell from the sky and landed beside Ahriman among the drops of rain. Landing silently on her feet, she looked at the downed tree and the debris, and knew what had happened. Wearing a fitted black coat with scarlet tracings and the swords on her hips, she scanned the surroundings.

"Get the boy! I'll find the girl!" she barked at him though he was already digging in the rubble.

The demon ran up and lept over the trunk of the large tree, landing in a puddle of mud on the other side. Standing still, the drops of rain beating her face like needles, she closed her eyes and searched for a feel of the woman...

Jerry was unconcius as Mrs Dumas and Professor Ahriman went through the rubble to find him and Ms Wolf. If he was concius, or at least able to speak, he would have called out.

Tara tryed to open her eyes but couldnt. the pain in her arm was so powerfull it almost knocked her out. she tryed to call for gage anyone who could help her. the pain got deeper and deeper and she let out a small cry. she had her arms over her stomach and they where holding up alot of broken wood. there was a very sharp long peace of wood stabing into her arm deeper as the wood sunk over on to her. it was sinking into her arm deeper and deeper. _no...it'll hit the baby..._ she though and she tryed to push the wood away but that only made it sink deeper into her arm and she let out a cry of pain again. _Gage...please...help...me..._ she though. she wished she could speak yell for him but her mouth wouldnt make the words. her breathing got slower and slower...she was runing out of air!

She heard a soft cry, she felt the panic of another, she could sense the child..._There!_

She turned and looked behind her to the fallen tree, the many broken limbs and branches, the splintered wood. Walking over to the downed tree, she stepped along the edge of its trunk. When she came to a fork in the main trunk, she felt the life force there. "Lady Wolf!" she called out, knowing the woman couldn't answer.

The demon placed her hands under the bark of the tree and proceeded to lift...She couldn't lift an entire tree, and she wouldn't be able to get the woman, but she could get the weight off her at least. Straining against the bulk of the mass, it came up several inches. "Ahriman, hurry with the boy! I need you!"

Ahriman hurried his efforts...he had to find the boy! Frantically, he removed the rubble, his hands getting cut on the stones and shards. He finally found the boy buried under the rocks, and proceeded to quickly move the debris off of him.

"Jerry?" he said to the boy. There was no answer. Carefully picking the boy up in his arms, he ran fast for the hospital. "Poppy!" he shouted as he entered the wing. "Poppy!" When he saw the woman, he breathed relief. "See to him," he said as he laid the boy on a bed. He would have stayed, but he had to help Dumas.

He ran back out in the storm where the demon attempted to hold up the large tree. He knew she had found Ms. Wolf, and he knew she couldn't hold the tree up forever. He knelt down in the mud by the demon and looked under the branches. There she was, the half-demon, pinned beneath its weight and struck by a splintered wood.

"I need it up further, Dumas!" he shouted over the thunder. "I can't get her like this!"

The demon gritted her teeth as she reaffirmed her grip on the trunk. As she strained against the mass, she managed to get it up further. Her brown eyes began to change, the round pupil began to elongate, it transformed into a slit pupil, like that of a cat...she could feel herself begin to take on new form, but she fought it and stopped lifting.

"You're gonna have to get it as it is, I can't bring it any higher without endangering the three of you!" she shouted down to the man at her feet.

Ahriman lay flat on the ground and crawled under the tree the demon was holding up. Through the mud, he made his way to Ms. Wolf...She was barely breathing and bleeding badly from the wood in her arm--it was right above the unborn child! Taking out his wand, he made a choice.

"_Incendio_!" he shouted at the splinter, burning where it was still attached to the tree. He couldn't burn the entire piece for it was probably the only thing applying pressure to the wound that kept the woman from bleeding to death. But at least now he could get her out. Dropping the wand, he carefully--and as quickly as he could for working in a space he could barely raise his head in--he grabbed the professor by the shoulders and managed to crawl backwards through the mud, pulling the woman out from under the tree and into the open space. Without waiting for word from the demon, he carefully gathered the woman in his arms and made his way quickly to the hospital wing again.

"Poppy!" he shouted again, calling for the familiar face once more. "Poppy, she's bleeding bad!" He laid her down on another bed as he looked her over, attempting to see if besides the arm--which still had the splinter rising from the flesh--she was alright. She was barely breathing, but at least she was breathing...


End file.
